With the arrival of the era of cloud computing and big data technologies, members of a network (e.g., the Internet, or within social network domains such as Facebook® or Twitter®) are exposed to a vast amount of information from numerous messages and other activities from different sources. But this information generates a massive information overload, particularly when combined with data existing within an enterprise software application.
Conventional data models, data mining, and computerized automation techniques have all attempted to solve this information explosion problem. However, conventional models (e.g., a consistent formal system) suffer from several shortcomings. For example, different developing tools usually produce different models of the same domain, which makes it difficult to combine these models. Most conventional models are also at least partially incomplete with respect to information needed for mapping and exchange. This creates obstacles for consolidation, exchange, and integration of data.
The information described above has traditionally been stored by enterprises in self-contained repositories. Although software has been developed to access and present the information in a human-readable or proprietary machine-readable form, the software packages are often built upon distinct technologies that are difficult to integrate. Therefore, enterprises often need to acquire, manage, and maintain software and technologies for each repository, platform, etc.
The figures depict various embodiments described throughout the Detailed Description for purposes of illustration only. While specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below, the intention is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. The invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms. Accordingly, the claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.